Cobra
Stat Progression Yellow indicates increase from previous level. Underline Indicates Max Value. Build & Repair Times Effective Cobra Levels vs Turrets Related Special Ops Related Missions Update History *The Cobra received a Schematic 'for the 'Workshop in the Game Update of Dec 04, 2013. *The Cobra received the ability to be upgraded to Veteran Level 5 in the Game Update of Apr 02, 2014. *The Cobra received the ability to be upgraded to Veteran Level 6 in the''' Game Update of Aug 06, 2014.' Additional Facts *The Level 10+ Cobra have the same range as the Level 10+ 'Warhawks.' *The Level 10+ Cobra does substantially more damage to most 'Infantry Units. *Because of the Cobra's ability to heavily damage '''Infantry Units, they are often grouped with Warhawks or Hellstorms to aid in the killing of Last Stand Defenders. *With a Level 10 Airfield the Aircraft Platoon can hold a total of 23 Cobra's with a Space of 20 remaining for other Aircraft. *The Cobra, being a Helicopter, is able to be placed in the Helipad. *With A Level 5 Helipad the Helicopter Platoon can hold a total of 13 Cobra's with a Space of 20 remaining for other Aircraft. *The Cobra might not have the range of the Hellstorm but it has the advantage of being precise in the elimination of targets and only destroys what is intended, The Hellstorm, with its large Splash Damage, can destroy unintended targets causing Last Stand Defenders problems. *The Cobra flies at a higher altitude than the''' Hellstorm, see pic in gallery. *Enemy Cobra's are shown with a Red Stripe instead of the regular Blue Stripe. In-Game Quotes '''Click Expand to View Additional Quotes Related Pages External Links *Kixeye Forum : 12/4 - Introducing Customizable Aircraft - ( Official ) - Cobra Schematic Introduced. *Kixeye Forum : Veteran Units Upgrade - ( Official ) - Level 15 Upgade Available. *Wikipedia - Bell AH-1 Cobra - Cobra In Real Life Animated Gallery customized COBRAs.gif|Customized Cobra Customized Cobra2.gif|Customized Cobra Action In A Fortress of Devil's Grip animated Cobra.gif|Stand Ground Cobra Level 10 Cobra in action in Level 40 Hell Hounds Fortress.gif|Level 10 Cobra shooting the Metal Storage in Level 45 Hell Hounds Fortress Gallery Images have been resized to fit in the page. Click to enlarge. Cobra-Lv01-Message.png|Level 1 Message Cobra-Lv15-Message.png|Level 15 Message Mission-Cobra Command-Complete.png|Mission - Cobra Command Complete Cobra-Lv12-Repair.png|Level 10+ Full Repair Time GameUpdate 12-04-13.png|Game Update: Dec 04, 2013 Schematic Introduction GameUpdate 04-02-2014.png|Game Update: Apr 02, 2014 - Veteran Level 5 GameUpdate 08-06-2014.png|Game Update: Aug 06, 2014 - Veteran Level 6 Cobra-Altitude vs Hellstorm.jpg|Cobra Flight Altitude vs Hellstorm cobra 2.JPG|Enemy Cobra with Red Stripe Cobra-LargePic.png|Large Pic Gallery - Animation - Real Life Slideshow Cobra-Stats-L06(Airfield-L10).png|Level 06 Stats with Level 10 Airfield Cobra-Stats-L07(Airfield-L10).png|Level 07 Stats with Level 10 Airfield Cobra-Stats-L10(Airfield-L10).png|Level 10 Stats with Level 10 Airfield Cobra-Stats-L11(Airfield-L10).png|Level 11 Stats with Level 10 Airfield Cobra-Stats-L12(Airfield-L10).png|Level 12 Stats with Level 10 Airfield Cobra-Stats-L13(Airfield-L10).png|Level 13 Stats with Level 10 Airfield Navigation ---- Category:Aircraft Category:Helicopter Category:Unit Category:Hover Aircraft Category:Special Op Unit Category:Veteran Level 5 Category:A to Z